Together we both belong
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This is my One-shot of Anna and Elsa singing "Together" in Frozen 2 If you don't hear this song and please go to youtube and search it


**Hello frozen fans I'm SEANAWESOME10000X and I may not be among the best authors but fanfiction is my thing as you! After listening to a song called "Together" for frozen 2 even though they say Anna and Elsa don't sing this for the sequel but it makes me think about them singing this. So I decided to make a short one-shot about them singing this song base on the frozen 2 trailer. Also I made a poll of simple questions about Frozen 2 so go to my fanfic page and you'll see that poll. I do not own frozen I DO NOT! Anyway without any further ado it's, show time frozen fans! Let's go!**

* * *

After many failed attempts to run over the ocean with her ice powers just to find Anna on the other island Elsa can't do anything but giving up. The same goes for Anna who's trap in a cave and sat down in defeat and have given up to find Elsa.

Elsa failed as queen of Arendelle and failed as a big sister and failed Anna. Anna also fails Elsa and failed as a princess of Arendelle and doesn't have her sword with her. As she can't do anything by now even though she once found Elsa on the north mountain and again she tried to do that twice but this time no one was there to help her or Elsa.

Even none of them can find their friends especially Olaf. And their friends can't find them as well. Elsa remembered that Anna found her on her ice palace 6 years ago and she's been desperately do the same for Anna but desperately failed she can't do anything now. The 27 year old platinum blonde queen started to sob while the 25 year old strawberry-blonde princess sobs in the cave knowing they have failed each other.

They were WAY apart from each other after spending a new life with each other for 6 years after being apart during their childhood and this is how it ends for both of them. But no it can't end for both of them. They must have hope that they reunited or at least find one of their friends for help.

But without them then who's on their side now? How can they found each other from a LONG distance without knowing where they are now? Elsa hoped that her sister was alive because if she's not then Elsa will just cry without someone she had left. Someone she's been shutting herself away from her from all those long years.

And for Anna she knew Elsa was been desperately trying to find her while she tried. But she can't find an exit to get herself out of this cave and stopped crying for a bit and try to calm herself down.

Then Elsa stopped sobbing and started to sing because she knew Anna will always be there for her since she was used to be scared since the incident.

(Elsa)

_Though your gone I never alone_

_You see the stars that I see up in the dark sky_

_You're not here, but I'm not my own_

_Though they hold me_

_I will fight to be free_

_You are making me want to be strong_

_Without you here it all seems wrong_

_And though the days are long_

_You're with me in song_

_Your voice and mine sounded together all along_

_You, me, fight the storm in our song_

_Together we both belong_

_Despite being WAY apart from each other Anna started to sing alone as well in the cave._

(Anna)

_Though you're gone I can still hear voice_

_You must be scared but I know that you're holding your head high_

_Don't lose hope for you do have a choice_

_Though they hold you_

_You will fight for what's true_

_The storm's rage this wind it will push me to_

_You are making want to be strong_

_Without you here it all seems wrong_

_And though the days are long_

_You're with me in this song_

_Your voice and mine sounded together all along_

_We will prevail_

_Let your voice fly with the gale_

_Then both of them started to sing in the same time even though they were far away from each other._

(Anna and Elsa)

_Stand tall, side by side, arm in arm_

_When we're together they can't do us harm_

_You, me fight the storm with our song_

_Together, we both belong_

_Hear our perfect harmony our voices leads our hearts to be free_

Then the two of them sat down and hugged their knees as they were about to end this beautiful song.

_I try to hear your voice in my heart_

_Don't let the see force us apart…_

* * *

**So what do you think? Coo right I mean it's short but this is my first frozen fanfiction and this is my 33th fanfic story. So like I said go to my fanfic page to see that poll I made and let me know what your answers are. And those who doesn't listen to this song is on youtube just searched it.**

**I'll see you next time frozen fans!**


End file.
